


Castiel Is A Little Unsteady- Fanvid

by IAmTheRainbowSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel Whump, Castiel and Feelings, Castiel and Mental Health Issues, Castiel-centric, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck is God, Chuck is So Done, Crazy Castiel, Depressed Castiel, Depression, Don't let go, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Fallen Angels, Falling Angels, Fanvids, Gen, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Castiel, Heavy Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nearly Human Castiel, POV Castiel, Sacrifice, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheRainbowSheep/pseuds/IAmTheRainbowSheep
Summary: Castiel has lost everything, and blames nobody but himself. He calls out to an absent Father, tries to seek help from two brothers that sometimes seem uncaring, and calls to his brothers and sisters that ignore or punish him for simply being him. He's been hurt, tortured and killed, and completely destroyed from the inside out. He became mentally unstable, has been called broken and flawed for years, and all he asks for in return for his sacrifices is someone to hold him. He just wants someone to tell him it'll be okay. He needs support, guidance, so that he'll know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previous video link was changed, because I deleted the original video off of YouTube, I made a mistake and it was quite literally, unsteady. I thought that people might think I'm stupid or childish for that painful pun, so I changed it and tried to fix it. More videos coming up in the near future, most of which are destiel related, so... Tune in for tragedy (or smut, if that's your thing, hehe).

"Unsteady"

Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Momma  
Come here  
Approach  
Appear  
Daddy  
I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home

If you love me  
Don't let go  
If you love me  
Don't let go

Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Mother  
I know  
That you're tired of being alone  
Dad I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying

If you love me  
Don't let go  
If you love me  
Don't let go

Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady


End file.
